As electronic apparatuses become more complex and ubiquitous in the everyday lives of users, more and more diverse requirements are placed upon them. In addition, as capabilities of electronic apparatuses become more extensive, many users have become reliant on the enhanced performance such capabilities provide. As these aspects of electronic apparatuses have evolved, there has become an increasing need for reducing power consumption. However, under many circumstances, reducing power consumption may sacrifice performance. Therefore, it will be highly beneficial for a user to be able to have the desired performance when it matters the most to them, and optimize power performance during circumstances where performance may be less important to them. For example, many electronic apparatuses can operate in different power states (e.g., sleep states, idle states, etc.). In certain cases, unused resources can be turned off opportunistically. The significance of these activities can depend on the scope of resources available for minimizing power consumption.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale or proportion, as their dimensions, arrangements, and specifications can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.